Massage by JJ
by Not A Droid
Summary: This is a one-shot follow up to my story, "The Way Forward". JJ and Will had a bet about Reid and Emily. It's time to pay up. Mostly fluff, mostly harmless.


A/N: This is a follow up the my story "The Way Forward" Will and JJ had a bet, and it's time to pay up.

Massage by JJ

It was just silly bet. Will LaMontagne did take it all that seriously, but his girlfriend JJ Jareau did. It all started at the BAU Christmas party. It always amazed Will how much people didn't notice details about the people they knew. That's why JJ didn't notice the way Emily looked at Spencer Reid. JJ noticed how Reid looked at Emily. That didn't surprise Will. JJ had a tendency to act like Reid's big sister, so she was always worried about him. Worrying about Reid seemed to be something all of the team did. Will had noticed everyone thought of Dr. Reid as someone who needed help and protection.

That day, however, it was obvious to Will Emily didn't look at Reid that way. Or, at least, that wasn't the only way she thought of Reid. Will recognized that look; women on Bourbon Street had that look when decided they wanted to take a man home. Not only didn't JJ notice that look on Emily's face, no one else on the team noticed it either. The reason they didn't notice it, is because no one could imagine anyone thinking of Reid like that.

It took a few minutes for Will to accept that a woman would find Reid attractive. Once he did, however, he realized if the two of them weren't a couple yet , they were about to be. So when JJ voiced concern that Reid had a crush on Emily, Will told her about his suspicions.

"It just isn't possible,Will. If they felt that way about each other, every one would be able to tell."

"I don't know JJ, I'd bet you anything there's something going on there."

Will would regret those words several days later. JJ was a wonderful woman in many ways. She did have a stubborn streak, which Will found both appealing and irritating in equal measure. She also had a competitive side to her that bordered on scary. The competitive side reared it's ugly head several days after Christmas when JJ came home, and almost gloated about the bet.

"I talked to Emily and guess what? She has a boyfriend."

"Really. Is his name Spencer?"

"Oh Will, denial is so unbecoming."

"I want to meet him before I believe it's not Spencer."

"We will. We'll schedule a time for the four of us to go out. And after that, you will owe me a really good massage."

The next day, she sang a slightly different tune. She was telling Will they had a case, and they would be gone for a few days.

"All right," he said,"did you and Emily have a chance to talk about getting together?"

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"JJ?" Will was worried.

"You haven't won yet."

"Of course not." Will smiled.

"I think Emily's trying to play a joke on me."

"Really?"

"She says Spence is her boyfriend."

"Oh?" It took a lot of effort not to laugh.

"She's just playing games with me. I know she can't be with him."

" I understand."

"Stop smiling Will."

"I'm not." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"I can hear you smiling through the phone, Will."

Will couldn't help himself, he started laughing. "It's all right, JJ. When you get done with the case and concede defeat, I'll be ready for my massage."

"That's a long way off."

When Will got off the phone, he looked at his son. "Henry, I love your mother, but she's got a stubborn streak that I hope you don't inherit."

The next night, JJ called him and said,"OK, I admit it. You win. They are a couple."

But Will didn't get his massage when she got home. Or the nest night. Or the night after that. After a week, he forgot about it. JJ would have forgotten about it, if it wasn't for Garcia.

JJ was in Garcia's office, when she saw a picture of Garcia in a cheerleader's outfit. "What's that?" JJ asked.

"Isn't it cool? That's me modeling for Kevin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had reservations about dressing up for him, but it was fun. I never had so much fun losing a bet in my life."

"Right." JJ remembered her bet with Will, and started to feel guilty about not paying up.

That night, after they put Henry down for the night, JJ said,"Will, we have to talk."

Oh crap, Will thought. He didn't know what this was about but every man panics when the woman he loves says those words.

"I have to apologize."

"For what?"

"I owe you something, and I've been putting it off."

"What do you owe me?"

"A massage. You won it fair and square."

"Oh, right."

JJ led him into their bedroom. "Take your shirt off."

"For a massage?"

"You never wear a shirt for a good massage. Don't you know that?"

"Maybe I never had one."

After he took off his shirt, Will lay belly down on the bed. JJ straddled him and started to slowly rub his his back. As she started to work, it occurred to her that she hadn't really paid that much attention to him for a few weeks. They had been distracted by holidays, work and Henry. JJ leaned over, and ever so gently blew on Will's neck. She could feel him smiling. "You like that, don't you?" She asked in a husky whisper.

In response, Will twisted his body underneath her until he was looking in her eyes. "Let me show you how much." He grabbed her to him, and the two of them started kissing. After a few minutes, she began kissing her way down his chest, then she undid his pants, and continued to kiss her way down. Will let out a moan of pleasure, as JJ began to shower attention on Will hardness.

She stopped only to take off her clothes, and soon as she had them off, Will scooped her up and put her on the bed. Then he began kissing her body. "Hurry will, she said. You know what I want." He kept kissing her body for a while, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He began to insert himself inside her. Again and again until finally, the two of them climaxed to together.

As they lay in each others arms, Will gently stroked JJ's hair. "That was a good massage JJ."

"Best bet I ever lost," she said.


End file.
